Promise
by calmingaddiction
Summary: Edward/Jasper. Once I get my muse back, I'll probably turn this into a chapter story. M to be safe. He just wants his angel, is that too much to ask? Reposted so I could make it inprogress
1. Chapter 1

He can hear him before he sees him.

Quick, quiet padding through the thick trees. Even breath flowing through perfect lips.

He slips his eyes closed with a smile. A few more seconds and he would be reunited with his angel.

The sound they make as their bodies clash together could be mistaken for thunder. The smile stays on his lips as his God-like creature tumbles to the ground on top of him, wide gold eyes shining with happiness and excitement. This vision of perfection nuzzles into his neck and sighs.

"I missed you today."

The smile breaks into a grin as he pulls his hands around the angel's neck, pulling the beautiful mouth to his. As he mumbles, their lips brush together, sending twin shivers through them.

"Missed you too, Edward."

A soft moan escapes the younger vampire as he closes the gap in between them, melding their lips together.

An indescribable feeling passes through him as he holds his angel close, their tongues whispering together in a soft caress. It's almost…warmth.

Yes, that's probably it. No human emotion could come close to describing the euphoric bliss he felt as he laced his fingers through bronze hair, arching into Edward as he felt himself melt into oblivion.

A yell from the house breaks them apart. A quiet snarl tears its way free from his angel's throat. He feels the bitter weight of separation begin to settle on him once again.

Bronze hair tickles his nose as Edward nuzzles into his neck, again. A shiver goes down his spine as warm, delicious breath washes over him.

Another yell breaks through the trees. With heavy reluctances, he manages to sit up; causing perfect arms to quickly wrap around his neck and khaki coved marble legs to clench around his waist.

"Not yet…" a tortured whisper comes from Edward's, perfect, full lips.

"I'm sorry, darling," he replies softly, "I thought we'd have more time." It was these moments that he remembered what it felt like to cry.

The angel wiggles slightly on his lap, sending shocks of pleasure through him.

"You haven't been inside me for so long. I need you." the perfect lips mutter, huskily.

A quiet moan escapes him as his runs his hands down his chest, "I know, darling, soon. I need you, too."

A soft sigh of annoyance escapes those flawless lips as another yell, more frantic, rips through the air.

"I suppose we should go…" he mutters quietly into the God-like chest.

Edward nods sadly and reluctantly gets off his lap, offering a hand to help his lover up. He smiles and takes it, rising up to places one more soft, promising kiss on the angel's lips.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Jasper."


	2. Chapter 2

**Very short chapter. Edward's point of view. I haven't gotten my muse back yet, so this was all I could come up with. Thanks so much for the reviews on chapter one. You guys have no idea how much they helped. Hopefully this weekend I'll be able to write the next chapter. **

Edward rolled his eyes. This was getting a bit ridiculous.

First, he was torn away from his lover, now he had to deal with a rather angry brunette. He sigh's internally and tries to focus on what Bella is shouting about.

"Your never here, Edward! I don't understand this! Where are you always going! Where the hell is Jasper?! Why won't you answer me!?"

Edward holds up his hands in defense. "I'm terribly sorry, Bella. I was actually just looking for Jasper. I thought he was on a hunt, and figured I would accompany him." He fought back a grin with difficulty.

As Bella narrows her eyes, Edward cringes, knowing he's about to get questioned more.

"Yo! Edward!" Emmett calls from the kitchen.

_Oh, thank all that is holy_, Edward thought to himself, "Yes, Emmett?"

"Alice is looking for Jazz, you seen him?"

He grinds his teeth together, vision going red for a moment. He knows why Alice is looking for Jasper. _Stupid Whore…He's mine…_

"Haven't seen him. I was actually just out looking for him." Edward shrugged.

"Well get out and look some more. I'll let her know." Emmett spins and walks back into the living room.

Turning his gaze back to Bella he arches an eyebrow. "Mind if I go?"

She shakes her head, "I don't care. Leave. Whatever." She stalks back into the house.

Edward feels the grin finally break free as he turns and flits back through the trees, desperate to find his love again.


	3. Chapter 3

That scent.

Like honey wrapped in lavender. It made his head spin and his eyes flutter. It sent those wonderful warm tingles through is body. It sent a longing stronger then thirst though him.

It meant Edward was close.

He spun around, catching his angel as he flew though the trees. He felt his back connect with bark as those lips attacked his. Soft, warm, perfect lips, pressing against him roughly, plundering his mouth.

And they picked up where they left off.

His ran his hands up his angel's back. He grinned into the kiss as a moan escaped the beautiful mouth. Shifting slightly, his knee went between Edward's legs as his angel bucked against him.

His hands once again scrabbled up to twine his fingers though thick, perfect bronze hair. The silk stands slipped through his fingers when Edward pulled his head back, panting as he leaned down to attack his neck.

Those wonderful shivers shook his body as the warm lips and tongue devoured his skin. A moan escaped him as his angels teeth grazed along his jaw. Impatient, his tore his angel's shirt off, greedily running his hands over the acres of pale, unbelievable skin.

He felt the perfect body shudder under his hands as he scratched gentle lines across Edward's back. An impatient growl ripped through his angel's perfect throat before the younger vampire ripped off both of their belts.

His eyes rolled back as his angel's mouth trailed down his chest, stopping for a moment to nip at his nipples. He felt that perfect mouth smile against his stomach as long, wonderful fingers began pulling down his pants.

He has to bite lip to stop from screaming. If it was possible, he's sure there would have been blood welling in his mouth. His angel was far too good at this.

Edward swirled his tongue around his head before sucking him into his mouth. He roughly sucked at him before returning to gentle, teasing licks.

He couldn't take it anymore. The perfection was always too much to handle. He bucked his hips up against wonderful lips. His angel understood and lifted his head, smirking. He quickly licked his lips before leaning up and pressing their lips together, softly. He smiled into the kiss and sat up, pulling off the rest of Edward's clothes, simultaneously.

Nuzzling his neck, Edward straddles his hips, lowering his perfect entrance to meet him. He melts his lips to his angel's again as he's buried inside his lover. Delicious breath pants into his mouth and beautiful hips wiggle against him, begging him to move. Closing his eyes he pulls out of his angel slowly before pushing back inside him, quickening his pace with every thrust.

That feeling overwhelms him again. That…warmth. The shudders run through him as he feels his eyes prick. He knew, if he could, he would be crying. Crying from the joy of having his wondrous, God-like creature in his arms. Crying from the bliss of listening to his heart and soul whispering his name, telling him how much he loves him, how he needs him.

Edward tightens around him as he finishes, softly screaming his name. He gasps as his angel's pleasure pushes him over the edge. He moans and thrusts one last time into his lover before coming hard enough to see stars.

He falls backward, bring his angel with him. Edward chuckles above him, nuzzling into his neck and whispering his love to the older vampire.

Sighing with happiness, he wraps his hands around his perfect neck, lifting his head to rest their forehead together. Pressing their lips together in a small, sweet kiss, he whispers,

"I love you."

His angel smiles. He can almost feel his heart beat again. Edward lays a smooth, perfect cheek against his chest, and starts tracing meaningless patterns down his sides. He holds his angel closely, twining his fingers through silky hair, and enjoys the rare moment of blissful peace, just being with Edward.

*cringes* yeah, I know. It was really rushed. But, in my defense, they do have to hurry. Or Bella will start shouting again.

Anyways, when I start feeling more productive I'll probably write Edward's version of this scene, or just continue the story. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, obviously, my muse hasn't returned yet.

Also: it's my birthday today. December 27.

Reviews and constructive criticism are the best presents I can ask for.

Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and favorited


	4. Chapter 4

**First, I want to let you guys know that I'm sorry about this story. To be honest, I completely forgot about it. ^_^" but I'm going to try and update more. **

**Also: I LOVE ALICE CULLEN. I really do. She's my second favorite character, after Jasper. But to make this story work, I had to turn against her. **

**This part is in Alice's POV**

When he walks in, I can smell Edward on him. Does he really think I'm that stupid? That I can't see?

"Where were you?" I ask quietly. I wonder if he'll lie to me again.

"Hunting." He replies, his southern drawl twists around the word like a caress. He sounds happy. I hate it.

"Did Edward find you?" I know he did.

"Yeah, we stayed out there longer so he could hunt too." He looks down to examine his shirt, frowning as his eyes trace the grass and dirt stains.

I cross my stone arms against my chest as I watch him undress, throwing his dirt covered clothes into the trash and pulling on the new white shirt and jeans I bought him last Saturday.

He knows I know. How could he not? I can see the future! I've seen him on that disgusting forest floor, tangled in passion and heat. Thrusting inside of my filthy brother. I guess he thinks I'll just stay silent. Let this continue happening. He thinks I'll just sit back while my pig of a brother takes away my lover. Oh, if Bella knew….

If Bella knew.

My eyes pop open wide as the idea occurs to me. Why hadn't I thought of that before? Maybe I really am stupid…

"You alright?" Jasper crosses the room and holds my small face in his large, scar calloused hands.

A grin stretches my cheeks as I nod. "I'm fine, love. You go ahead. I think Emmet wanted a rematch."

He chuckles and shakes his head, "'Course he does." He mutters. My blonde lover turns and walks out, calling for Emmet to get his ass to the backyard.

My head swims as I get up from the bed, grin still firmly in place. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, a voice is screaming at me not to do this. Telling me I'll ruin everyone's lives with the decision I'm about to make. I shove the thought away as I walk into Bella and Edward's room.

Chocolate brown eyes find mine and a small smile graces her lips.

"Hi Alice," her fragile voice greets, "what's up?"

I put on a somber face and sit next to her. Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, I stare up at her sadly.

"There's something you need to know about Edward and Jasper."

**Jeez, here I promise updates and I give you guys some short lousy cliff hanger. Sorry lol. I have the week off of school, so I'll force myself into writing a longer chapter. **

**3**


End file.
